The Challenges of Godparenthood
by Winne Grimm
Summary: Sirius, Harriet, and at some point maybe even Teddy suffered from being a child's Godparent. As Sirius and Harriet slowly learn to cope with the heartbreak of Godparenthood, they slowly learn to just accept it. But that doesn't mean it has to be to be easy. Especially fo Harriet. Fromerly Stealing Children Runs in the Family, Afterall and Merely sharing titles. FemHarry!
1. Stealing Children

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and her associates do. There is a slight crossing with NCIS but it's so small I'm labeling this just Harry Potter. But I don't own NCIS either.

AN: Just a short kind of sad little one shot I wrote. It's about Sirius, FemHarry, and Teddy. I didn't give FemHarry a name but it would be some Fem version of Harry. Like Harriet Lilith Potter. I just changed a little tibit of it because I realised something wouldn't work. Thanks for reading.

**Stealing Children Runs in the Family**

"Daddy?" the little girl, no more than four, cried as she looked at her godfather. The man winced as soon as the name was called. "Princess, we talked about this remember. I'm not your father, James was remember?" he asked. The little girl shook her head and stomped her foot. "Daddy!" she yelled. The man winced again and sighed. "Did you need anything, Princess?" he asked. "Nightmare!" the girl shrieked. The man lifted up the blankets and the girl scrambled under them and cuddled up against him. The man stayed up and watched as her breath evened out and knew she was once again sleeping. He rolled over slightly so that he was looking at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to steal your little girl. But she won't stop, no matter what I say. I've tried James, I really did but she just won't stop." The man whispered to the ceiling, as a single tear rolled down his face.

~*8*~

The little girl had now grown into a beautiful young woman, was training to become a Federal Agent in America. She was a renting a room in a house owned by one of the best field Agents around. Her Godfather couldn't bear to leave England permanently so he hadn't moved to America with her. "So you're renting out the extra room to a probie and you're still paying the house off right?" one of Tony's teammate asked. "Yep, she's paying me and I'm using the money to help pay off the house." The young woman couldn't see him but she knew he was grinning. She suppressed a giggle as the house belonged to her godfather and he insisted on sending the rent from the house to her so she could have some _spending money_ even though she was all set and would be until the day she died even with all the charity her family did.

"You better not get too drunk Tony, my Godson's flight is going to get in at eleven and you promised to give me a ride to pick him up from the airport." The woman said. "Do you not have a license?" the teammate asked. "I don't have a car and I don't have a helmet that would fit him and I don't have a sidecar right now and there's no way he's riding on just the main part of the bike." The woman replied before she went back upstairs.

~*8*~

The young woman was sitting up in her bed crying, holding the little boy close. A sharp rap on the door was all the warning she got before her housemate opened her door. "Any reason why you're crying?" the older man asked. "He called me Mommy." She whispered. "Coagulations" the man said smiling. He just barely missed the flying cup sent towards his head. "You don't understand. I stole her little boy!" she replied harshly, before sobbing again. "They made you his Godmother so that if anything happened to them you could take care of him right?" he asked. The young woman nodded. "Then what's the problem?" he asked. He was on the receiving end of a look that if looks would kill he would have died a hundred times from it. "I stole his mother's title, I stole him from her!" she said angrily. Tony confused just closed the door. The young woman sighed. "I'm sorry Cousin, I didn't mean to steal your little boy from you." The young woman whispered upwards before she fell into a fitful rest dreaming of her cousin and the harsh words she imagined her saying.

~*8*~

"I'm sorry. I never understood why you wanted me to stop so much until Teddy started." The woman said looking at her godfather's grave. "I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you. That most of been the hardest part huh, excepting that I wouldn't stop calling you my father." She said. "I'm going to go talk to Nymph, okay, Daddy? And I'll probably go say hi to Remus too and Mum and Dad then I'll have to go back home. But I'll come and see you real soon okay? I love you Daddy." The woman said rising from her spot on the ground and walked to her cousin's grave.

~*8*~

"Hey Nymph, it's me, I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I just wanted to say that I'm really, really sorry I didn't mean to steal your little boy. I just wanted you to know that. I know I tell you every night but this is different. I fell like you can all hear me best at your… graves." The woman said tucking away some her hair and sighed. "I love him as much as I would love my own children if not more if I had any. I hope that doesn't make you hate me more than you already do. I got to go, my dear cousin. I love you, even if you hate me." She said before once again rose and walked out of the graveyard after visiting her birthparents and pseudo-uncle.

~*8*~

The aging woman stopped in front of the gravestone marked as Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks "He went back to being your little boy, you know. He stopped calling me his mom. I…I didn't think it would hurt so much to lose him but it does, it really does. I've gotta go, love you Nymph." She said before leaving.

"I was wrong Dad. I was so very wrong." The woman said tucking her graying hair. "It's when they stop calling you their parent that's the hardest. Teddy hasn't called me mom in ages. I'm glad I only ever stopped once, Dad, because I don't think I could live with myself if I had stopped permanently." The aging woman said. A hand on her shoulder shocked her but what she heard next was the best thing she ever heard in her entire life. "Mom," her godson started "it's time to go. You have a plane to catch." The aging woman nodded and rose to her feet. "Bye Daddy, I love you and I'll come and see you again soon, okay? I'll miss you!" The aging woman said. Then she turned to her godson and gave him a big hug. "I love you Teddy, more than I love Dad, and that's very hard to beat."

"Mom, I…I. Tony's son, he named me the Godfather of his daughter. I don't want to have to go through what you and Granddad Padfoot did but he's my best mate and I can't turn him down. I don't know what to do." The young man said. The old woman smiled and pulled him into a big hug and whispered in his ear. "Accept it Teddy but just remind him stealing children runs in the family, after all."


	2. Merely Sharing Titles

**A.N.: This a Sequel to Stealing Children Runs in the Family, After All. You don't have to read that for it to make sense tough. THis is a slight crossover to NCIS. This story is dedicated to ****ptl4ever419. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS.**

**We're Merely Sharing Titles**

The man didn't recognize the place he suddenly found himself in. The last thing he remembered he was lying to down to go to sleep. "Harriet? Teddy?" He called out hoping his living family was nearby. "Padfoot!" a voice called out. He knew that voice from anywhere. That was the voice of his brother. The problem was that, that voice only haunted him in is dreams. He wanted desperately to reply but his brother had passed away a long time ago. So Instead he scrambled to his feet and pulled his wand. "Sirius!" The voice called again and this time the owner came into view.

The other man had amber eyes hidden behind wired-rimmed glasses and unruly black hair. Sirius's breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. "Who are you?" the man asked. The other man looked at him like he was crazy. "Padfoot, it's me, Prongs!" He yelled. The man charged forward and tackled the amber-eyed man to the ground. The man's wand was pointed at the dark haired man's throat. "PROVE IT!" The man snarled. And so the dark haired man did.

"James," the man said, hugging his brother tightly to him. "I'm so sorry, James, I didn't mean too! I swear!" The first man said, tears brimming in his silver eyes. "Sorry for what, Padfoot? You didn't do anything." The second man said. "I got you and Lily killed. And I stole your little girl!" The first man shouted. "You didn't steal our little girl, Sirius you took care of her, just like we wanted. And unless you knew Pettigrew was the spy you most certainly did not get us killed." A woman's voice soothed from behind him. The silver-eyed man turned on his heals to see a woman with long bright red hair and emerald green eyes. "Lily!" he shouted giving her a bone crushing hug. "Sirius… it's good… to see you too… but I… can't breathe." The red haired woman gasped out. "Right, sorry Lily-flower." The dark- haired man said as he set her down.

"Not that we actually have to breathe, Lills." The man with glasses said. "Of course we have to breathe, Prongs, you idiot." The silver-eyed man shouted. "Padfoot, we're dead… And you are too." The green-eyed woman said. "No Harriet still needs me… and Teddy he hasn't graduated from Hogwarts yet… I can't be dead." The man gasped out in horror. Not knowing what to say the amber-eyed man and the green-eyed woman just but their hands on the sliver-eyed man's shoulder. After a few minutes the amber-eyed man spoke. "Lily is right though Sirius, you didn't steal our little girl." The black- haired-man said, smiling. The dark-haired man smiled. "Thanks Prongs." The first man said.

"I have a question." The woman said. "Shoot away, Lily-flower." The first man said. "How come I never got an apology?" The red-haired woman asked. Both men burst out laughing. "Let's go find Moony. I missed him, the wanker." The silver-eyed man called out before running towards a door that popped into existence. "Oi wait for us, you Git!" The other man shouted before he started to chase after the other man. The last member sighed before running after her idiots.

~*8*~

"Moony!" the dark-haired man shrieked before tackling the tawny-haired man. He then popped up and tackled a pink-haired woman. "Nymph!" he squealed as he got up. "Nymph?" she asked clearly confused. "Name me and Prongslet mad up for you!" the dark-haired explained. "What part of wait don't you understand you Prat?" The amber-eyed man hollered. He than pounced on the tawny-haired man. "Moony I missed you." The black-haired man pouted. You just saw me yesterday, James." The golden-eyed man replied. "But Moony that was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long ago!" than second man pouted again.

"Boys please I know you haven't seen each other in since Halloween but can you please try to act mature for my sake, pleeeeeeeeeeeeese?" The pink-haired woman begged. "Dora you know that whenever our two idiots get together that they can't act mature. Do you really think they'll be mature when you add the least mature one into the mix?" The green-eyed woman asked amused. "No but I can try." The silver-eyed woman replied smiling the same time the both the dark-haired men spoke. "Oi!" they yelled. "I'm the least mature!" the amber-eyed man yelled as his counterpart yelled "I'm NOT the least the mature." The tawny-haired man smiled. "Ladies, Ladies please your both idiots. There's no need to fight." The scarred man said.

~*8*~

"Dad? I'm here!" the woman called as she came through the house. "Dad it's time to get up!" the woman said as she made her way to her godfather's bedroom. "Daddy?" she called as she reached the bedroom. She reached for the doorknob and turned it. Her godfather was lying in bed, looking for the entire world like he was merely sleeping. But his chest wasn't raising as it should of. The woman crossed the room faster than she thought she could of and felt for a pulse. "Daddy!" she cried as the tears fell from her emerald eyes. The woman shakily pulled out her phone. "Hello?" the black haired operator asked uncertainly. "111, how can I help you?" a voice called through the phone sounding bored. "Uh… my dad has passed away," the green-eyed woman said shakily sinking onto the bed and taking her godfather's cold hand. "I'll have an ambulance dispatched immediately. What's the address?" the voice asked. "Number 43, 13th avenue, London." The woman replied. "This really more of a problem for 999 you know." The voice said. "No its not. He's been gone for about 5 hours now." The woman said angrily. "The ambulance while arrive shortly." The voice said before the call was ended. The black-haired woman started to cry uncontrollably.

~*8*~

The dark-haired woman knew where she was understood but still she couldn't help crying.. "Daddy!" the sobbing woman gasped out as her late godfather appeared before her. "Hiya pup, did you miss me?" the sliver-eyed man asked, before reaching out to his goddaughter to pull her into his arms.

A red-haired woman and a black-haired man smiled as they came through a door. "Do we get a hug too?" the couple asked laughing. The black-haired-woman looked at them slightly confused. "Daddy is that my mum and dad?" she asked her godfather quietly. The dark-haired man nodded slightly. The green-eyed woman looked over at her parents. She raced across the room and into her father's arms. "You're not mad at me are you?" she asked softly looking down at her feet. "Why would I be mad at you, Harriet?" the amber-eyed man asked as he moved her the bangs out of her emerald-eyes. "Because I called Pad daddy and dad?" she asked whist staring up at her father. "Why Prongslet we're…" the black-haired man said grinning.

~*8*~

"Moony!" the dark-haired woman cried as she tackled the man. "It's good to see you too, Cub" the man said, looking younger than the woman had ever seen him. The dark-haired man too for that matter. The ebony-haired woman jumped up and backed away and whimpered slightly as she realized her godson's mother was there. "I'm…" she said but was interrupted. "Don't you dare say you're sorry for raising my son!" the sliver-eyed woman shouted angrily. The green-eyed woman nodded rapidly. She then walked over and gave her cousin a big hug. "It's good to see you again, Cousin." The black-haired woman whispered. The pink-haired woman smiled

~*8*~

"Potter! Potter! Dammit Harriet stay with me!" the old man-yelled as he applied pressure to the gunshot wound located on the emerald-eyed woman's chest. "Boss not your f-fault. Teddy… love. No blame, promise?" the black-haired woman gasped out. "Potter you're gonna be fine!" the old man said as he pressed down harder. But it was a lie and everybody knew it. The black-haired agent could vaguely here someone talking but it was far away. She forced her eyes open and looked into her boss's blue eyes. She could see his mouth moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Everything was blurry. And the green-eyed woman knew no more as the pain in her chest ended. The old man tried desperately to revive his agent but it was in vain. Sighing softly he reached up and closed his agents eyes, hiding the emerald green eyes from the view of the world forever. The old man could vaguely hear the sound of someone barfing. "I'll get them for this, Potter, I swear, if it's the last thing I do." The old man whispered as he rose to his feet.

~*8*~

The turquoise-haired young man didn't understand where he was until he saw his godmother. "Mom!" the young man cried as he gave her a big hug. "I've missed you." The young man said as he released the dark-haired woman. "And I you, Teddy." A dark-haired man came into view. "Padfoot!" he cried as he ran to hug his god-grandfather. "Teddy Bear! You've grown." The dark-haired man said. "Grandpa I'm too old for that." The young-man giggled. "Nonsense!" the dark-haired man shouted. "Sirius," the pink-haired woman whined, "move I want to see my baby boy!" the silver-eyed woman said as her hair turned a light-red-pink color as she pulled her turquoise-haired son into a bone-crushing hug that would of made Molly Weasley jealous. "Mum?" the turquoise-haired young man asked softly his hair tuning red. The woman's hair turned to a softer red. The tawny-haired man came up and wrapped his arms around him. Eventually they pulled away. "Who are they, Mom?" the turquoise-haired man asked the black-haired woman. "This is my mom Lily and my dad James, though you know him as Prongs." She said smiling. "Hi-ya, Aunt Lily, Uncle Prongs." The young man said smiling hesitantly.

"Mum you're not mad at Mom are you?" The young man asked suddenly. "Goodness no, Teddy. We're merely sharing titles."


	3. Watching from the Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. , and her associates do. No copyright infringement intended. I also do not own NCIS. CBS does. Not that it matters much but, yeah.**

The emerald-eyed woman didn't appreciate the sharp rap woke her from her much needed and very deserved sleep, after all she had been up 56 hours straight.

"What the bloody fucking hell do you want now DiNozzo?" The bedraggled, black-haired woman snarled at her housemate, knowing it be him from the sharp sound.

But she knew the moment she heard the sniffling coming from the room adjoined to hers by a bathroom. Sighing the pale woman nodded to her teammate in apology.

"I tried talking to him for you. He mumbled something about kids. I'm not sure." the brown-haired man told her.

Nodding again, the woman made her way into her godson's room.

"Teddy bear, baby, what's wrong?" the weary woman asked as crouched down in front his bed. The turquoise-haired boy didn't answer. The boy just rolled over and sobbed. "Are kids being mean to you? Is it about your hair?" the exhausted English woman asked. The gold eyed boy shook his head. "Come on Teddy, what's wrong?" the emerald-eyed woman begged. "K-Kids are makin' fun of me 'cause I don't has a mummy or daddy." the 5-year-old stuttered. "Oh Teddy." the black eyed woman whispered as she scooped the small child into her arms. The woman with glasses carefully carried the turquoise-haired boy outside.

"Teddy, do you see that star?" the green-eyed woman asked as she pointed up at the star. The gold eyed boy nodded as he looked up at it. "Do you know what the name of that star is?" the black haired woman. The boy shook his head. "That star's name is Sirius." The black-haired woman said. "Like Grandpa Paddy!" the amber eyed boy shouted. "Mmmhmm… well, your mummy was Grandpa Sirius's cousin and your daddy was one of his best friends. So they're up there watching over you with Grandpa Prongs and Grandma Lily. Okay so when other kids tease you, you just tell them your parents are watching from the stars."


End file.
